


sonicmetennant Fic Challenges

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post Audio 103: The Girl Who Never Was, angry makeouts are the best makeouts, not all tags are going to apply to all chapters equally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Challenge fills from my Tumblr account. Each chapter is a different fic challenge, with the prompt in the Author's Note at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight/Charley. Mirrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Eight/Charley. Mirrors.  
> -okayokayigive

She held her breath, afraid that even a sigh from her would shatter the ice-like mirror. Slowly, slowly, she reached out, her fingers tracing along her own face. Her hair was messy, hanging in clumps over her face. Sand smudged her cheeks, and grease trailed across the mirror from her fingertips, grease from the steadily beeping machine behind her.

“You know, as a little girl, I used to believe that there was another universe on the other side of the mirror, that the me I was seeing through the glass wasn’t quite me. That she’d done things a little differently through the day, that her life was going a little more strangely. Not so much that we looked any different, or that she wouldn’t be there to look back at me when I looked for her. But perhaps she had not taken that candy and gotten into trouble as I had; her tears were from a stubbed toe just before she reached the mirror. Or maybe she had done something wrong when I was having a good day, but she refused to submit to the punishment and that was the reason for her look of fierce stubbornness.”

She finally let out her held sigh, dropping her fingers away from the glass. “Maybe you, mirror-Charley, haven’t lost your Doctor. Maybe you’re just tired and dirty from yet another adventure with that mad, beautiful man, and you’re taking stock of the damage before you trundle off to the bath.”

She gave a humorless chuckle before she turned away from the mirror. She drew her knees to her chest, eyes fixed hopefully on the device she’d built. It didn’t matter anymore, the fantasies of a child. Her Doctor _wasn’t_ d… dead. He was just fine. He’d come back for her. He’d catch the signal she was sending out, this little message in a bottle, and he would come back for her. And everything would be okay again. It would.


	2. Ten/Rose. Ceiling Fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceiling fan. Ten/Rose  
> -missblackmrblue

He scowled up at the fan as it spun circles in the air above his head. “Bloody small native population and their bloody small houses with their bloody stupid fans.”

Rose frowned in concern, grabbed his chin in one hand and forced him still as she pressed another clean cloth to the gash on his forehead. “Any dizziness? Ringing in your ears? Let me see your eyes, yeah? Can’t have you getting concussed on me.”

He scowled at her, even when she shifted on his lap to peer into his eyes. That was never a good sign.

But his pupils were even with one another. She let out a sigh of relief, then added more pressure to the rag on his head.

He nudged the discarded one next to him. “We’ll have to take that with us, you know. Can’t have them getting their hands on Time Lord blood.”

She moved the rag enough to check the gash. It was still bleeding profusely. Rose leaned forward enough to peck a quick kiss just above the blood before covering it. “Anything I can get you? I mean, I know you can’t have aspirin, but you’ve got to have a nasty headache.”

He sighed, and started to shake his head before she held him still again. “I’ll be fine, Rose.” She rolled her eyes when he grimaced.

“You’d think, being as stupidly tall as you are, you’d learn to watch where your head is going. I thought you’d be more protective of your hair, at the very least.”

He scowled at her again. “I’ll have you know, I haven’t always been this tall. Some of my bodies have been shorter than you! It’s not an instinct that travels from body to body.”

She switched out the now red rag for another clean one, and smoothed his frown away with a kiss. “Come on, then. Give us your sonic so we can make this better.”


	3. Charley/Doctor. Hairdresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charley/Doctor. Hairdresser.  
> -castielhugchester

She frowned into the mirror, tugging a finger through her hair. It flipped up at odd angles, fell raggedly around her shoulders, and looked rather… well… flat.

“I suppose you need a trip to the salon.” Charley turned to find the Doctor leaning in the doorway.

“First off, Doctor, haven’t you heard of knocking? Or not disturbing a woman in the privacy of her own toilet?” Her tone was light and teasing; they’d been over the whole personal space issue before and come to a simple conclusion: the Doctor had no regard for the idea. “Secondly, I think you’re also overdue for a trim.”

The Doctor frowned, fingering a curl that dropped past his shoulder. “Are you telling me that you don’t like my illustrious mane, Charley?”

She laughed, stepping forward to tug on his hair. It slipped through his fingers more easily than hers had. She frowned, tightened her grip, and gave it a tug. “I think it might tempt fate for when yet another threat is trying to trap us. All they need do is catch you by your hair.”

He raised his own hand, but only to twine his fingers with hers, pulling her hand away. “Well, what if I want to be caught by the hair by an alien?” A smirk tugged at his lips even as he leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Nine/Rose. Apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine/Rose. Apples.  
> -Anonymous

A thump hit him square in the back of the head. He spun around with a glare, and picked up the small apple.

“You’re a right wanker, you know that?!” Rose yelled after him, still poised from where she had launched the first projectile she could find, her face flushed an angry red colour.

The Doctor opened his mouth to take a spiteful bite, took one whiff of the sour crab apple, and lobbed it over his shoulder in disgust. He refused to look at her again as he turned back around, continuing his way through the orchard to where he’d left the TARDIS.

“You can’t keep doing this!” Rose continued on her tirade. “We were only talking. You know, that thing civilized people do? Use their words and all that? Only, you’re too advanced for that, aren’t you? You’d rather drag me all over the bleedin’ universe, refuse to really tell me anything, no matter how important it is, and chase off any bloke who happens to want to chat with me. Well, I’m telling you, I’ve had ENOUGH!”

She’d been taking two steps for his every one, and even with his longer stride, she’d managed to catch up with him, finishing her speech with a fist thumping against his back.

The temper he’d been trying to keep in check by staying far enough away from her exploded at the contact. He wheeled around, his hands curled into fists at his sides as he towered over her.

“Rose, do you have any idea about the mating rituals of this planet? No, of course you don’t,” he interrupted when she started to argue. “Merely being in that bar was permission to court. If you had said the slightest consenting thing, even just acceptance of that fruity drink he was trying to give you when I finally tracked you down, and he would have led you off for five months. Five months of very rough joining with a complete stranger, a "bloke who happened to want to chat with you,” and there would have been nothing I could have done to get you back. Any claim I could have had would have been relinquished as soon as you said one little word. That what you want, Rose? Because if so, be my guest.“

He’d seen entire civilizations crumble under the brunt of the Oncoming Storm. He’d seen madmen turn and flee, and murderers beg for mercy. But this soft little human, so fragile and so infuriating, didn’t even blink. She stood toe to toe with him, eyes turned up to his and flashing in fury, mirroring his positing with hands thrust down at her side and shoulders squared to try to make herself look taller.

"Well if you would have talked to me at all today, I would have known that, then wouldn’t I, Doctor?” They’d escalated to screaming now, their words echoing through the otherwise quite orchard. He sucked in a breath to yell back, but she yelled over him. “Instead of acting like a complete tosser every time you have an off day, why don’t you do something about it?”

Something in him snapped at the challenge. His hands closed around her arms, hauling her the rest of the way against him. He covered her squeak of surprise with his lips, bruising her own with their anger and force and desperation. She stood frozen against him for a moment, long enough for his Time Lord conscious to catch up with what he was doing and desperately try to back-peddle. He let go of her and took a step back.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” she growled before he could get very far. Her hands closed around his ears, tugging him back down to her level as she pressed a kiss into him just as demanding.


	5. Tencest. Pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tencest. Pillows.  
> -Anonymous

He ducked, but it didn’t stop the cushion from hitting him firmly in the face. Damn that Time Lord and his ability to know where he’d be. Was that a Time Lord sense, or did the other man just know him too well?

He didn’t have time to ponder the implications when the Doctor gave up on the pillow projectiles and launched himself at him instead. They tumbled across the uneven surface, but still he ended up on the bottom, the Time Lord’s knees framing his hips and his hands pressed firmly against his shoulders.

“I clearly won,” the Doctor announced, sitting back on his thighs. “Now will you admit to eating the last of the marmalade?”

The Doctor pretended to consider this for a moment, until his fingers closed around the edge of a pillow, and he brought it up to wack him on the head. The Time Lord scowled down at him, looking comical with his more-mussed-than-usual hair. “As I recall, this was a pillow fight to determine the perpetrator. Tackling is clearly cheating.”

The other Doctor ripped the pillow from his hand and threw it away. A mischievous glint in his eye, he tangled his hand in the half-human’s hair, pulling him up to level before he slanted his mouth across his. After just a few minutes, the half-human Doctor was gasping for air and tugging on the Doctor’s immovable form, trying to get him closer. “Now will you admit it?” the Doctor breathed, smirking down at him.


	6. Eight/Charley. Silk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight/Charley. Silk.  
> -saviltride

Her legs moved slowly over the bedsheets, savoring the smooth feel of them against her heated skin. Roughened fingers followed her movements, pads tapping out a beat against her leg.

Charley opened her eyes and twisted to her side, smiling down at the Doctor. He smiled gently back at her and gave another tug to the sheet covering her.

“Mm, you know, Mama got me this silk dress, once. It felt heavenly. This feels even better, though.”

The Doctor chuckled in the back of his throat, even as he concentrated on the red sheet. He gave it another strategic tug, and it slipped down just a bit, enough to uncover her breasts. “That, my dear Miss Pollard, is because this silk comes from,” he made a soft series of clicking and hissing noises that had her scrunching up her nose. “The silk is spun in whole sheets by a creature you humans can’t even imagine. None of this crude boiling of silk worms alive.”

“Tell me the killing of something for use is crude again the next time you’re enjoying your favorite steak,” she challenged dryly, letting the sheet pull fully away from her. The Doctor just grinned up at her as he moved up her pale form, pressing kisses to whatever patch of skin caught his fancy.

“The people of the native planet are practically swimming in silks of all varieties. So much it would make an Earth fabric dealer weak in the knees. As such, they’ve had to come up with quite a few inventive uses for them.”

Her grin stretched even wider. It was a game they played often, and one she never tired of. “Is that so?”

“I’d imagine, however, with two people as clever as us, we could find even more.”

As he came level with her, she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him steady to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Well, it would only be for the good of teamwork, after all,” she reasoned.


	7. TenToo/Rose. Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Library.  
> -canyousmellchips

She’d been looking for him for hours. Well, not searching, not really. But looking around all the rooms he was usually in. The den. The spare room he had converted to a lab. The kitchen, perched on a cupboard with his fingers in a jam jar.

But now the light was waning and she was starting to feel a bit lonely. She huffed, dropped the takeout menu on the counter, and went to the last room in their flat she hadn’t looked yet.

He’d kept their flat relatively normal, on the insistence of Torchwood. (It would take them weeks to undo any of his work should they decide to move, after all.) The only thing he’d managed to sneak was making their library bigger on the inside. After weeks of having towers of books on every available surface, she was grateful that he’d broken the rules.

Even though they spent quite a bit of time there together, Rose had been too busy at work lately to peruse the shelves. So when she cracked the door open, she sneezed at the slight musty smell. If his trainers abandoned by the door hadn’t confirmed he was still in the flat, she would have abandoned this room, too, without really trying.

Instead, she padded down the soft carpet, poking her head into row after row. Just as she was about to call his name out, she stumbled across him sitting between two rows, a semi circle of books around him, one large tome opened on his lap. She hung back in the relative darkness for a moment, watching him turn pages, scribble notes, and adjust his glasses.

She smiled at the way he always wiped his inky fingers on his jeans before he handled the book. He’d managed to collect some of the rarest books in Pete’s World; he’d be damned if he let his clothes take priority over them.

In a few steps, she was crouching behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and tipping her face into his neck. He didn’t even seem surprised, just lifted one hand from the book to tangle their fingers together.

_I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,_ her brain supplied. _I missed you._ “What have you been working on?” she asked instead.

He waved a hand vaguely at the strange scrawling script on the pages. “I’ve been collecting data points of the subtle differences between the two universes. They’re veering off steadily on different courses, but maybe if I can track the common factors between varying events, I can put together a more accurate system of events that might happen here as well. Could definitely come in handy.”

She made a humming noise into the skin of his neck, and her free hand moved up to toy with his hair.

Slowly, so as not to unbalance her, he pulled her around him and into his lap, settling his book on her legs instead. He tucked his chin against her shoulder and pressed his temple to her cheek. One arm held her close around the waist, even as his other continued to turn pages. 

She tried to follow him, but she couldn’t read whatever language (Arabic maybe?) the book was in. Instead, she sat contentedly in his lap, feeling the weight of his protection lulling her off. But he stirred her when he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his nose along the soft skin. “I missed you, too,” he murmured, squeezing her tight around the middle.


	8. TenToo/Rose. Sexy Underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Sexy Underwear.  
> -Anonymous

“Go on up to your room and change out of those trousers and give them to Hannah before mum sees that grass stain. Hurry on then, up the back stairs!” Her eyes tracked Tony as he scampered across the lawn, shaking her head with a smile. She knew too well Jackie’s righteous indignation at finding a perfectly good pair of slacks ruined by a scuff or a stain. The only difference was that Tony had staff that could help cover for him, where Rose as a child had to face the music eventually.

When a warm body pressed up behind her, she smiled happily and turned in his arms. Her own wound around his narrow waist, slipping into his back pockets.

“That grass stain will come out just fine, as long as they get to it within the next ten minutes.” The Doctor kissed the tip of her nose.

She laughed, giving his bum a squeeze. “You really should have insisted he change out of his church clothes before you started wrestling him. If Mum finds out, she’ll–” She stopped, frowned, and traced her finger over the same spot she’d just stroked. It caught on a line, almost unnoticeable except the way her hands were on him. She pulled her hand out of his back pocket, tracing the line as it curved up and around his thigh.

“What have you got on under there?”

He had the grace to look a bit sheepish. “D'you really want to ask that question, Rose? Here?” He tried desperately to cover the squeak on the last word, but she was like a dog with a scent now. A wicked smile curved her lips.

Her fingers went straight for the button of his jeans, his own hands flailing from her waist to try to block them. In the tussle, their feet got tangled and they crashed to the ground. Rose rolled with his weight until she sat perched on his thighs. Her fingers popped the button and pulled the zip down and tugged his jeans just a little bit apart.

She’d just been about to check over her shoulder to make sure she was blocking them from view of the house when a flash of pink and yellow caught her eye. “Is that… my knickers?”

He’d stopped struggling under her. His face was flamed red, but he still had this stubborn petulant look on his face like a child that was about to insist he hadn’t done anything wrong. “Well, you always seemed so comfortable in them, and I just… You know, Rose, pants don’t really do much except provide a nice buffer from the zipper, otherwise I’d just go without them. But these, Rose, really, why has no one thought to make something this comfortable for men? It hugs you in just the right places, and it’s so silky soft, and…”

Rose had stopped listening. Her tongue still peaking between her teeth, she reached out her pinky to trail the soft fabric over the slightly growing bulge. Despite his embarrassment, she was seated on top of him, with his jeans on their way to being off. And stars knows she’d discovered a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him. He hissed in a breath, stilling even more beneath her.

“You know, I was always bound to find this,” she informed him, laying her warm palm against him. “What were you going to say then?”

“Well, I-I… ah… I hadn’t exactly thought that far. Maybe I’d take them off in the bathroom. Maybe I’d slip ‘em off with my jeans so you couldn’t see.”

“Or maybe I’d take them off you,” she cut in, stroking him once more before adjusting him and pulling the zip back up. “But once we’re alone.” She stood up, and he gaped at her from the ground, shifting his hips slightly. He opened it to say something, but Tony came launching out the door with a holler. Watching her little brother tackle the Doctor, she made eye contact one last time and clicked her teeth together suggestively.


	9. Ten/Rose. Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Table.  
> -yourebeautifulconsidering

A squeak filled the room.

He shot her a look over the rim of his glasses before turning back to his tinkering.

She grinned, tongue poking out between her teeth, and swung her legs forward. The table beneath her squeaked again at the forced movement.

The Doctor sighed, setting down his tools. “Rose.” He fixed her with a stern look.

“What?” she asked innocently. She hopped slightly on the table, making it groan and squeak.

“I was going to,” squeak, “fix that,” squeak, “table later.”

She laughed, kicking her legs opposite each other to get a rapid series of squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak. “Why?” A kick too hard, and the table thumped back against the wall. She craned her neck around to look. “Oops?”

A rustle of movement and she turned around, startling backwards as she found the Doctor directly in front of her. His hands came down on the table on either side of her hips, caging her in. He leaned forward, chasing her back, a devilish smirk on his lips. “You know, Rose,” he said casually, even as his thumb traced the seam of her jeans, “your amusement with this table is a bit contagious.” He rocked his hips forward, and the squeak she made rivaled that of the table. He chuckled low in his throat, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “How many noises do you think we can get out of the thing before it collapses?”


	10. Eight/Charley. Need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight/Charley. Need.  
> -songfordecem
> 
> This one is soooooo nsfw. :D

His tongue drew a long line up the column of her throat, accompanied by a score of high pinched noises. His fingers drummed out the rhythm on her thigh, moving higher. Her body arched and bowed under him, threading out the heady undertones of their orchestra of need.

“Doctor,” she panted in frustration, wrapping her fingers around him, drawing the conductor into the symphony.

“Charley, Charley, Charley.” He hummed out the tune, fingers twining together as he slid inside her, the orchestra crashing into a crescendo.


	11. Ten/Rose. Pre-Doomsday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but a random inspiration when I was rapidly scrolling down my dash and saw the tags "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."
> 
> And I am. So sorry.

He’d built it to rehearse the hard things he’d have to say. Because no matter what happened, he couldn’t break down in front of the real Rose; he couldn’t do that to her.

But as he stared into the cold, unmoving face of the dummy Rose he’d sculpted, he couldn’t stop himself now. Her horrified, screaming face, her accusing eyes looking back at him, wouldn’t fade from his mind.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, his knees buckling beneath him. “I’m so sorry.”

He clung to her legs, tears soaking into the trousers. But she wouldn’t look down at him, wouldn’t ever smile at him again. This pretend Rose couldn’t. And the real one wouldn’t, either. She would never forgive him for being unable to save her.


	12. TenToo/Rose. Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Jealousy.  
> -walkersinthetardis

He hadn’t exactly been snooping. Technically. He’d been doing some modifications on the flat, and that shelf above the closet had fallen. He was hardly to blame at all.

And if the box of pictures had fallen and spilled its contents across the floor, well, he had some superior reflexes but the chances of him stopping that from happening were nearly nonexistent.

And, well, the picture that caught his eye… That had nothing to do with him.

And everything to do with the couple smiling back at him in the picture, a tall blond man with his arms wrapped tightly around Rose’s waist as she laughed at something he’d said.

He’d known Rose had dated a few blokes when she was stuck here, without him. He hadn’t blamed her at all. There was no guarantee that she’d ever see him again, and the last thing he wanted her to do was to spend her life alone.

Being faced with proof was something else entirely.

By the time he’d cleaned up the mess and restored everything to exactly how it had been, he’d managed to work himself up into a mood, stalking through the apartment restlessly, checking the clock every few seconds to see when Rose would be home.

When he heard her keys jangling in the lock, a shot of relief coursed through him. She’d barely stepped through the door before he’d wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her back into the door.

“Oh hello,” she laughed in response, craning her head so he could get at her neck, losing no time in arching forward to grind against him. “Isn’t this quite the welcome. What’s the occasion?”

He didn’t say anything, just dragged her to the bedroom with filthy promises dripping from his lips.

~~~

The next morning, when she found the picture of her and Tom mostly hidden beneath the lamp on his bedside table, she grinned. The Doctor didn’t need to know he’d just been a friend, a bloke who was dating Jake at the time. Not if it got her a greeting like that.


	13. TenToo/Rose. Illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Illness.  
> -Anonymous

He pressed his cheek to the cool ceramic bowl, a moan bubbling out of his throat. He could barely feel the hand rubbing up and down his back, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t need it to know that she hadn’t left his side all night.

Around three AM he’d guiltily tried to send her back to bed, all the while praying that she wouldn’t listen to him. She hadn’t. She’d gotten up long enough to refill the cup of ginger ale, before returning to his side.

Rose tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders before dabbing a cool cloth against his forehead. He opened his eyes, hoping she would see his gratitude there. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to say anything to her, he’d only start spewing again.

She held the cup with a straw in it up to him, but he shook his head. “Come on, Doctor. I know it’s miserable, but you’ve got to stay hydrated, or it’ll only get worse.”

He wearily scanned her before he accepted the straw between his lips, taking a few pulls.

He sat up slowly, fingers still clinging to the toilet bowl, as he waited to see how the latest insert would settle.

The tale-tell roiling in his stomach gave him the signal in enough time to lean back forward, all the liquid sloshing into the bowl. He’d accidentally missed earlier in the night, and after guiltily watching Rose clean up the mess while he stayed doubled over, he’d resolved not to make this any harder on her.

He sat up and flushed the toilet again, keeping his eyes firmly closed as he ran a shaking hand over his face.

Rose’s arms closed around him from behind, holding gently to his chest as she buried her face between his shoulders. “Oh, Doctor, I’m so sorry. I wish there was more that I could do for you.” She sounded nearly as miserable as he was.

One hand cradled hers over his heart. “Rose Tyler, you’re already more than I deserve,” he answered croakily, wishing desperately he could kiss her, could trust himself away from the toilet long enough to hold her, to properly thank her.


	14. Eight/Charley. Candyfloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight/Charley. Candyfloss.  
> -i-excelatnotgivingashit

“It’s not funny,” he insisted, arms crossed, face in a scowl as he sat on the floor.

“Well, it’s got me laughing pretty hard,” Charley pointed out with another chuckle.

He turned to pout up at her. She swallowed another laugh and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “It’ll be alright, Doctor.”

“You know, this would go much faster if I just took a shower.”

She pressed her hand against his shoulder, keeping him down. Her fingers plucked deftly through his hair, slowly unweaving another long strand of the spun sugar. “You know, I used to love candyfloss as a child. Mama would only allow it once a year when the carnival came in to town.”

She popped a piece in her mouth, moaning her appreciation. “This is much different than the stuff I grew up with, though. Not nearly as fragile, and so many colors and flavors!”

He sighed again, shaking his head roughly. Several tufts of the confection drifted slowly to the ground. “Well, I’m glad it has the Charley Pollard seal of approval, at least. Only the finest disasters for my hair.”

She knelt in front of him, grinning mischievously. Plucking another large chunk, she held it out to him. No sooner had he grudgingly taken it into his mouth, the sugar dissolving lightly along his tongue, before Charley was pressing a kiss to him, tongue darting in to chase the disappearing sweetness.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said when she pulled back, his voice dropping into that lower octave that made her melt every time. “It’s not bad at all.” Hands cupping her face, he drew her back against him.


	15. Ten/Rose. Creative use of ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Creative use of ties.  
> -jaxin88

“Alright, Doctor, I’m ready to go.”

He looked up, ready to reprimand her. She had literally been gone for hours this time. If they weren’t in a time machine, they would have been ridiculously late to the party.

But when he caught sight of her, his mouth went dry and he couldn’t get any words out of his throat.

She’d raided his vastly impressive tie collection.

A cascade of ties circled her waist, knotted together to form a full skirt that gave him glimpses of her legs much higher than he was used to seeing whenever she moved. His favorite tie, the one with the swirls on it (okay, ties… He may have bought six replicas of it so it would outlast some of his others) was looped around her breasts, knotted in a delicate pattern he didn’t know she’d known, then reached around her back and her neck in an intimate hug.

His eyes skipped up and down her exposed skin, and the riot of colors the ties presented, before lifting slowly to her face.

She smirked in satisfaction at him, toying with the one tie looped around her head and tangled in her hair. “Think I’ll make a statement? You did say this was the fashion destination of the universe, and that they were currently on a trend of using clothes for other than their intended uses.”

He tugged on his own bowtie, suddenly feeling both inadequate and overdressed in his tuxedo. But when Rose lifted her arm to show another tie around her wrist, then flicked it around his neck and used it to pull him closer to her, he realized that he might well be underdressed in record time.


	16. Ten/TenToo. Awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/TenToo. Awakening.  
> -Anonymous

He hadn’t wanted to admit it was real.

It had been a game. Or an experiment. Or a competition, to see who could win, who could be the best thing for Rose.

He didn’t know exactly when it started. That in itself was odd. It’s what he did, without even thinking about it, recording new stimulation and measuring the time and effects. But something had shifted in his chest, something uncurling when he was in the other man’s presence, something that no one else had been able to touch, let alone help with.

But now, with Rose out shopping with a mate and leaving the two of them behind, with each other… The half-human looking at him with those eyes, soft and accusing and comforting and demanding all at once, he couldn’t fight it anymore.

He told him, then. In the clash of teeth and tongues. In the desperate hand raked down his back. In the sighs and groans, and the pleas for more.

He still loved Rose. Of course he did. He always would.

But this, here, with himself but not himself, he needed this.

Needed it to be whole again.

As they laid together afterwards, the Time Lord caught in a moment of tenderness unseen by his sleeping double, he brushed the hair off his forehead. There was no more hiding from the truth he’d now awakened to.

He needed both of them. Him and her.


	17. TenToo/Rose. First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing the OTP and one word prompt. TenToo/Rose First time (okay, it's two words, sorry...)  
> -Anonymous

“Back to the same old life again?” she teased. But there was a tightness around her mouth, a weariness in her eyes.

He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and stepped in closer to her. One hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then trailed gently down her jaw. “No, not the old. The start of so many new things.”

He bent down to her level, hesitating just long enough for her to pull back if she wanted to, before he pressed a kiss gently to her lips, the first in a long list of first times.


	18. Hardy + Miller. Smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardy/Miller (brotp if you wish), smile.  
> -Anonymous

He barely looked up as she slid into the empty seat across from him. Just shot her a glare, picked up his glass, and downed the rest of his contents.

She leaned forward, opening her mouth to say something, but closed it after a second thought. She picked up the glass of water in front of her, downed it, then stared hard at him until he looked at her.

She waggled her eyebrows at him.

He lifted one at her.

She stuck her tongue out.

His other eyebrow went up.

Then she tugged on her ears, puffed her cheeks out, and rolled her eyes until she was in the most ridiculous expression he’d ever seen.

He couldn’t stop his cheeks from twitching into a smile, or the dry chuckle that came out of him.

“Miller, what the hell are you doing here?”

They both glanced down at the phone that sat on the table between them, unringing. She picked at the bread that had been sitting out for him for nearly an hour.

Instead of pointing out the obvious, she shrugged. “Thought you could use a spot of company. Sis’s watching the kids, and you owe me dinner anyways.”

He nodded, raising a hand to flag down the waiter. Despite tonight’s plans, it looked like they’d both be without their children tonight.


	19. Ten/Rose. Trenchcoat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Trench coat.  
> -Anonymous

He frowned at the garment as it swished around her legs. He’d been doing that a lot today. He needed to stop before she noticed.

It was just… Well, it didn’t show off her lovely curves like the jackets she usually wore. It didn’t give him that primal satisfaction somewhere in his chest when she borrowed his coat, nestling down into his scent. It was just this long… trench coat. It was keeping her warm and dry. He supposed he should be grateful for that. But he wasn’t.

Until they settled down on the grass in the park near the back to watch the alien film. He’d been so concerned with his unhappiness at the trench coat all day that he hadn’t noticed the looks she’d been sending him, the wry smile and dark eyes. At least, not until she took the trench coat off, and settled it over both of their laps.

“Rose, you really should keep it. I don’t need–”

“Oh, but I think you’ll need it very shortly,” she murmured, leaning against his shoulder.

He’d opened his mouth to question her on it, but when he felt her hand slide across his lap, fingers tracing his zip, he shut it with a click of teeth. One arm sliding around her to wrap around her waist, trying to reach for the clasp of her jeans to return the favor, he wiggled against her, biting his lip to keep quiet.

He took it all back. That trench coat was a gift he wouldn’t take so lightly again.


	20. Nine/Rose. Hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINE/ROSE AND NUZZLING OR HANDS OR LAZY OR SOFT OR SOMETHING WARM AND FLUFFY OKAY  
> -professortennant

Sensation comes back slowly when you’re content and comfortable.

First, it was the way her head was rising and falling slowly.

Next, it was the gentle play of fingers through her hair.

The sharp but soothing smells of leather, ozone, and time surrounded her like a blanket.

Her thumb stroked slowly against the longer, cooler, rougher digit between it.

She blinked her eyes open, turning her head up to glance at the Doctor. He was laying beneath her, soft face unreadable as he looked at her.

“Oh, god, Doctor, I’m so sorry.” She put one hand against his chest, moving to sit up as she brushed her hair out of her face. But his arm tightened around her waist, keeping her against him.

She blinked down at him, and he looked up at her with wide eyes, as if he was startled by his own actions.

“It’s… It’s alright, Rose. We’ve been pushing pretty hard lately. Can’t really complain if… if you need your rest sometimes. You still look pretty tired? Maybe you should… should sleep more. Yes, you definitely need some more rest.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but a smile was playing around her lips. “Well, if you’re sure.” She dropped down against him, curling her legs to tangle one between his own. He tensed beneath her. She nuzzled down against him, tucking her cheek between the beats of his two hearts. “Best rest I’ve had in ages,” she admitted.

He softened, then. His arm loosened from around her waist, moving back up to card through her hair again. She thought she felt him press a quick kiss to the top of her head, but when she glanced up, he was resting against the arm of the couch, eyes closed. “Sweet dreams, Rose.”


	21. TenToo/Rose. Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Jack.  
> -asparagusmayonnaise

The oddly forced smile had her doubled over laughing, hands spread on her knees in an attempt to keep herself upright. He just preened more, strutting back and forth as he toyed with his suspenders.

“Looks like someone’s still got a bit of Captain envy,” she teased, trying to catch her breath.

He was in front of her, pushing her back against the wall before she’d even had time to blink. “Now Rose Tyler,” he reprimanded, hand ghosting familiarly down her sides, “I may not promote myself as the greatest shag across seven galaxies and in any time period, I may use my brain more than my moves to get us out of a tight spot, but I have got moves Jack Harkness has only ever dreamed of.”

She grinned, tongue between her teeth as she arched forward, pressing against him. “But Jack was fun.”

He sputtered, dropping his game for just a moment as he reared back. “Fun? Fun, Rose? Are you saying we don’t have fun? Are you saying it’s boring when we nearly get arrested for shagging in the family bathroom of the toy store and you forgot to be quiet? That you’re struggling not to fall asleep when I’m thrusting up against you and hit that place just inside you that nearly makes you cry because of how much you like it? That there are better places to be than in that bed on a Sunday morning with my head buried between your legs?”

She hummed, pretending to consider it for a moment, before she slid a hand down, cupping him roughly through his trousers. “Might need a reminder, yeah?” She chuckled over his groan, sliding around him. Catching one finger in a suspender, she tugged, flashing him that look she knew made him melt. “I like the suspenders. Think these could be a bit of help to you in tonight’s entertainment?”


	22. TenToo/Rose. Young and Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is this new Lana Del Rey's song, and some parts really make me think about TenToo and Rose. I wish I could write as good as you do, but since I can't... I know it's just one word you're asking for, but I'll give you a tiny piece and you can see if you can write it or not. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know that you will." Thank you.  
> -Anonymous

She was startled to find the flat completely dark. Usually, when she got off her shift at Torchwood, she’d come home to nearly every light in the place on, the Doctor buzzing and whirring around with some new project or invention.

She stepped into the living room and flipped the switch, then stumbled back at the sight of the Doctor slumped on the couch, head in his hands. “Jesus, Doctor, you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing, sitting here in the dark?”

He raised his head slowly, unable to keep it perfectly level, and blinked at her.

She noticed the mostly empty bottle of scotch next to his foot and sighed. “Exactly how sloshed are you?”

His eyes watered over, and he turned his head away, wobbling dangerously on the edge of the couch as he did so. She dropped her purse and keys to the floor, and was sitting beside him in an instant. “What’s wrong?”

He tried to pull away and grab hold of her at the same time. The result was a flailing motion as he fell back against the arm of the couch. “I’m good at a lot of things, but I don’t think I’d be good without you. Don't want to be anything without you.”

She blinked in confusion, brushing his hair out of his face. “What are you talking about, Doctor? You’re not without me. I’m not going anywhere, not for a long time.”

He sat up, gripping her hand tightly, his face filled with solemnity. “Yes you are. You’re going to realize that I’m just some daft, broken old half alien who’s got nothing to offer you, you’re gonna get your wits back, and you’re gonna leave my sorry arse behind.”

She shook her head, cupping his face and forcing his eyes to stay on hers. “I’ll do no such thing. Doctor, I love you. And it’s not just out of obligation, or because you used to be able to take me through time and space. I love you, and all the madness that comes with that.”

Hope warred with the distress in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” she half laughed, half cried, pulling him close to press a fierce kiss against his lips. She pulled back, tasting the burn of alcohol on her tongue. “What brought this up, then? I don’t think I’ve flirted with any other pretty boys lately.”

His soppy smile faded away, replaced with the mournful seriousness again. “It’s terrible, Rose. Worst thing to happen since… since… since the last very very bad thing.”

Panic and training kicked in with the acceleration of her heartbeat. “What is it? What’s happened?”

“I have,” he moaned, turning away from her and pointing to a spot on the back of his head, “a gray hair.”

She leaned forward, squinting closely. Sure enough, a single silver strand nestled in against the brown surrounding it. She swallowed a laugh, gentle fingers combing through his hair before they closed around the strand. She jerked quickly, pulling it loose, and tossed it somewhere over her shoulder. “There, see? All better.”

He turned back to her and she had to catch him by the shoulder to keep him from tumbling off the couch. His eyes were round and huge, staring at her like she’d just managed to save the universe. “Rose Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant!”


	23. Nine/Rose. Aggression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINE/ROSE AGGRESSION, PLEEEEEEEAAAASE :DDDDDDDDDD  
> -yourebeautifulconsidering

He sank his teeth into her shoulder, making her buck against him. His hands tightened on her waist, lifting her up and slamming them back into the wall.

“Why is it always,” his breath ghosted over her collarbone as he traced it with his tongue, “the pretty boys,” a hard suck, with a hint of teeth, against the column of her throat, “that turn your head?”

She grinned, knowing he couldn’t see it, as she raked her nails across his scalp and down to his back. “You gonna turn it back, Time Lord?” she challenged.

He raised his head, passion, lust, and something fierce that heralded the Oncoming Storm shining in his eyes.

“Just might. Or… Come to think of it, maybe I’ll let you go, experiment with those boys, find out just how little they can satisfy you.”

His grip on her started to loosen, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, clinging tightly to him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

He growled low in his throat, covering her lips with his own as he tugged the bottom lip between his teeth. He’d admitted in the past that the coarse words out of her mouth stirred something primal in him; she let them drop freely, pleas and encouragements and demands as he ground against her.


	24. TenToo/Rose. Cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Cuddle.

It had been a long day. One of those long days that she hoped would never again come. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only see the blood, the smoke, the destruction. So much loss, so much she could have done that she hadn’t.

He understood without words, closing his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. His warm touch eased away the shivers racking her frame. When she buried her face in the crook of his neck, steadying her breathing by taking in deep lungfulls of his scent, she finally knew why the Doctor had done this with her, on those quiet evenings in the TARDIS library. Just for a moment, wrapped up in his warmth and safety, the horror faded, just for a moment.


	25. Hannah Baxter/Alec Hardy. Drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Baxter/Alec Hardy. Drinks.  
> -somethingofthewolf
> 
> Crossover tiiiiiiiiime.

A glass clinked onto the counter next to her. Turning, ready to say something coolly exasperated to scare yet another man off, she was surprised to see the scruffy man who was actually settling in next to her. She relaxed back into her seat, smiling softly at him.

“Belle,” he greeted her, raising his glass to her before knocking a shot back.

Her grin widened, earrings jangling as she shook her head. “I’ve told you before, Alec. For you, it’s Hannah.”

Amusement and quiet gratitude glittered in his eyes, but he hid it well; if she hadn’t spent so much of the last six months with him, she might have believed him truly cross when he responded, “And I told you, I don’t like Alec.”

“Well Hardy isn’t a very good description of you, lately,” she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

“Oi!” he protested. The corners of his mouth twitched, betraying his temptation to smile. God, he was gorgeous when he smiled. His warm hand brushed against her back before settling there, and she leaned back into the touch, smiling contentedly. She’d get him to smile that night; she always did.


	26. TenToo/Rose. Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Coffee.  
> -whoinwhoville

She stumbled into the living room, rubbing her eyes and peering blearily around at the light. “What are you still doin’ up, Doctor? Come to bed.”

She found him sitting at the desk, papers spread out before him, slumped over the surface as he raked his fingers through his hair. She patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, peeking at them before she snatched his mug, raising it to her lips...

She pulled back with a start, looking down into its depths. "When did you start drinking coffee?”

He groaned, twisting to look at her. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, and dark circle sat beneath them. “Since your father decided that he had to announce the latest Vitex development before all the kinks were worked out, let his scientists flounder with it for days, and come to me. The night before it airs. And guilt me into agreeing by bringing up how he found us last week in Joe’s office when–”

Her hand closed around the back of his head as her lips pressed against his. She swallowed the rest of his words, slipping her tongue between lips and teeth and dragging it along the roof of his mouth.

When she pulled back, his eyes were much brighter and more alert. She licked the corner of her mouth, grinning down at him. “Coffee-flavoured Doctor. Can’t say I complain.”


	27. TenToo/Rose. Cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Cake.  
> -outcastfromgallifrey

“Doctor, no! Don’t you dare! Don’t you–” Her mouth fell open as he stuck his finger into the three-tiered chocolate delight, ran it down the side, and then pulled the coated digit back, sliding it between his lips. Tony stood behind her, clapping delightedly.

“Mum is going to kill you,” she breathed, backing away and shaking her head.

But the Doctor had other ideas, a mischievous glint in his eye as he scooped at one corner, filling his fingers with icing and cake. “Us, you mean. She’s going to kill us.”

***

When Jackie came home to find Tony zooming around the house, the kitchen a mess, and Rose and the Doctor standing in the middle of the floor, sheepish looks on their faces as they sprang away from licking the dessert off one another, she just sighed and told Pete to call the baker for an emergency replacement, shooting them both a glare before she scooped Tony up and trotted him upstairs.


	28. Simms!Master/Doctor. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped. Simms!Master/Doctor <3  
> -vote-for-saxon

He kicked the door. Hard. It didn’t even have the decency to shudder.

“Come on, it’s not that bad. Will you just settle down? I’ll work it out soon.”

“Work. It out?” The Master ground his teeth together, wheeling on the other Time Lord. “We have already been trapped in this broom closet for an hour! If your ship wasn’t so shoddy, this never would have happened! If she were mine, this level of disobedience never would have been tolerated.” The TARDIS pitched to the side, sending him tumbling into the wall. He scowled up at the ceiling, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

The Doctor, infuriatingly, remained where he was, head cocked to one side as if he were listening to something. He watched as he startled, a pink flush spreading across his face. “No!” the Doctor protested, finally getting to his feet.

Well, at least the old heap of junk had managed to get some sort of a rise out of him. More than he’d managed. But instead of being impressed, it just made him angrier.

The Doctor was doing something with that stupid bloody sonic of his near the door; the whirring was starting to give him a headache. “What does she want?” he snapped.

The Doctor froze, every muscle in his lanky body locking up. Slowly he turned, staring at the Master with wide eyes.

He thought for a moment before dropping his eyes, his shoulders slumping as well. “She says she will not tolerate the two of us carrying on like this inside her. She won’t let us out until we… kiss and make up.”

His jaw was not dropped in astonishment. It wasn’t.

“What the hell is wrong with your ship?”

The Doctor blushed even deeper. “She might’ve… had a bit of an imprint from Rose. Well, I say imprint, but really, it’s just that she got more of a firm grasp of the inside of a companion’s head from the early twenty-first century. Really, I can’t think where else she would possibly pick up an idea like that. I certainly don’t encourage–”

The Master growled, wrapped his fingers around the Doctor’s tie, and pulled him firmly against him. Teeth clashed, lips pressed and pulled, and his tongue darted into the Doctor’s mouth. It wasn’t pretty, and it wasn’t full of his usual finesse, but it was an outlet for the pent up aggression and rage at his captor/savior.

The Doctor’s fingers tangled into his short hair, and he was pushed back against the wall. Wrestling with the Doctor, pushing back at him as much as he was being pressed, they didn’t even notice when the door clicked open.


	29. TenToo/Rose. Perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Perfume.  
> -katyliz415

Subtly had never been his strong suit. But she was still surprised when, in the middle of the party, while she was in a very involved discussion with two Torchwood execs and a field agent, that he came up behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, buried his nose in her neck, and inhaled deeply.

She squeaked through her sentence, trying to wiggle away from his touch and look at him, but he held her too tightly. Everyone in the group looked on at them in half exasperation, half amusement.

“Doctor, what–”

“Where,” he inhaled deeply again, “did you get banana-scented perfume, Rose? I have been chasing the smell of bananas all evening.”

His tone was low, and despite her continued squirming, a smile spread across her face. Now ignored by the Torchwood group, she leaned back into him and raised one hand to run it through his hair. “I really should finish this, Doctor. It’s important.”

“I can think of more important things,” he challenged back, hand sliding down to her hips to press her back against him.


	30. TenToo/Rose. Movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Movie.  
> -Anonymous

He could hear murmuring in the background, and he could see the occasional burst of light across his eyes, but he kept them determinedly closed. Everything ached, and he was so tired. He couldn’t remember why he was sitting instead of curled up in his bed.

When a gentle finger poked him under the ribs, he finally opened his eyes. Rose had turned away from the movie she’d put in an hour ago, watching him in concern. Her hand stroked through his hair, and he leaned into her touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were this exhausted?” she asked softly.

He shrugged, grabbing her hand to bring it to his lips, where he brushed a kiss over her knuckles. “Wanted to spend some time with you.”

She laughed, pulling away from him long enough to turn the tele off and get to her feet in front of him, hand outstretched towards him. “You can’t do that if you’re sleeping. Come on, then. Off to bed with us.”

Despite the sorrow in his eyes for disappointing her, he smiled gratefully up at her, letting her pull him to his feet.


	31. Willow/Tara. Bowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willara. Bowling.  
> -boobpocalypse

She groaned, flopping face-down on the bed.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Tara teased, settling more gently next to her.

Willow leaned up on her elbows, letting out a puff of air to push some of her hair out of her face. “Not that bad? Sure, if it had stopped with the uncomfortably-fitting, stinky shoes. Even if it had stopped at the bad beer that made me lose a bit of my nachos in the bathroom. But all of that, and I fell. In the lane. After dropping the ball on my foot. That’s not that bad?”

She could tell by the twitch of her smile that Tara was doing her best to hold in a laugh. And she would, because she was the best person that Willow had ever met. Soft hands slid under her arm, tugging her more firmly up the bed. “I could give you a foot rub to make it better,” she proposed, calming hand smoothing down her back.

“Are you going to kiss and make it better?” she asked with a reluctant smile of her own, leaning closer to Tara’s lips.


	32. TenToo/Rose. Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you even have to ask about my prompt.  
> -whooves

His heart thudded in his chest, and he couldn’t repress the twitch of muscles that had him straining against the ties at his wrists. “Rose?” he called, grimacing at the whine in his own voice. He heard a rustle next to his hip and turned towards it, even though the fold of fabric over his eyes stopped him from seeing anything.

“Do you trust me?” she asked in his ear. He jumped at how close the sound was. In times past, before… before he came here, with her, he would have been able to pinpoint exactly where she was at all times, even with the loss of one measly sense. But now, surrounded by the scent of Rose, unable to reach out for her, his one heart working overtime to try to make up for the one he’d lost, unable to hear her over the rush of blood and lust through his veins.

“Always.” The word fell from his lips without hesitation.

Every nerve screamed out for more of her touch, and he picked up on the warmth of her hand, hovering just over the skin of his stomach. He dug his ankles into the bed, arching his hips to try, just please, anything, to get her hands on him again.

She laughed, and he could feel the air bursting over his chest. “So impatient, Doctor.” She dropped a kiss over his remaining heart, and he shuddered. “We may not have forever, but we have all the time in the world.

His body longed for the connection with hers, every part of him reaching out to her. Words, noises, phrases, melodic and pleading and desperate, tore from him as she hovered over him, around him, never quite touching him. He’d been years without her before, and weeks here in this universe with still an awkward wall between them. When that wall had shuddered and cracked just that night, it lead her to shudder and crack beneath the onslaught of his tongue.

"Rose, please,” he gasped, frantic in his desperation. “Please, love.”

He could practically feel her sunny grin shining on his heated skin. “I love it when you use that word.” And then her mouth descended, tongue tracing the length of him before her fingers followed the path, holding him steady and as her lips plunged onto him.

“Love you,” he groaned, tugging at his bonds again. “Love you so much. Missed you, Rose.”

Her lips, tongue, and throat worked, and his world narrowed down to the sensations washing through him. He gritted his teeth, breath coming in fits and starts through his nose. He wasn’t going to last long with her; not in this new body. Where he had lost many of the senses that made up his Time Lord existence, they’d been replaced by new nerves, less control over his body, and a wash of human hormones that he wasn’t always sure what to do with.

As if sensing the tightening in his stomach, she gave him one last long lick and pulled her mouth away, stilling her hand on his shaft. “How do you want to come?” He jerked as her breath ghosted over his tip.

“I need you,” he panted. Emotions swelled through him, pushing him to the verge of tears and something else. “Please, Rose, I need you. Just you. Need you always.”

She disappeared from him, and he strained against his bonds, wishing he could see her. Wishing he could touch her. Wishing he could pin her down and thrust into her until he was complete. Wishing the same futile wishes he’d been repeating since he lost her.

The darkness lifted from his eyes, and he blinked up into her softly smiling face. “I love you too, Doctor,” she answered, sliding a hand between them to line him up before she slid onto him. “I’m here. You have me.”

She moved slowly on him, bending down to press her lips to his, and he pressed back urgently, pouring everything he had into the kiss. She began to move on him faster, and his head dropped back, whispering, pleading, and crying her name, hips moving rapidly under hers.

“It’s okay, Doctor. I’m here. Come for me.”

Her name became a strangled cry as he thrust up once more into her, shuddering as he spent himself inside her. She rode him until his shudders subsided, grinning down at him with that damned tongue of hers. Soft fingers plucked at the knots on the ties, loosening them enough to free him.

As soon as he came back into himself, his hands ghosted up her sides, wrapping around her ribs and bringing her down against him. His lips moved gently against hers, teasing soft noises out of her throat. “Forever,” he whispered, looking up into her eyes. She grinned happily at him, pressing another kiss to him. “I love you.”


	33. TenToo/Rose. Elbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Elbows.  
> -omfgcate

She set her book down, sighed, and leaned over him.

He jumped, looking at her with wide eyes. “Rose Tyler, did you… Did you just lick my elbow?”

She sat up unapologetically, lifting her book back into her lap. “You’ve been trying to do it not-so-subtly all day. It’s impossible. So I did it for you.”

He eyed her with a huff, but she refused to look at him. Until his fingers closed around her arm, bringing it up so that he could run his tongue over the curve of her elbow.

“Did you know it’s also impossible to lick yourself,” his tongue traced a spot just under her chin, “here.” Taking the book from her and tossing it on the stand next to the bed, he moved down her body, lifting her pajama shirt. “And here,” he murmured, nuzzling the underside of her breast before licking it.

She grinned, threading her fingers through his hair as he moved even lower, tugging her knickers down. “And here.” She groaned, fingers tightening on his head.


	34. TenToo/Rose. Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have one. TenToo/Rose: Fear.  
> -Anonymous

It had been haunting them, even when they laughed and pretended like it wasn’t there.

It was in every dark corner of their flat.

It thrummed through their veins, beating with their hearts.

It fueled their desperation in their push and pull in their bedroom.

Their time was limited, and now they knew it. They couldn’t have their forever. Death haunted them, and fear of that death, too.

But they pushed on, doing their best to ignore it, doing their best to banish it forever with the knowledge that they couldn’t have forever, but they could always have each other.


	35. Nine/Rose. Smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ONE MORE. ROSE/NINE, SMOKE  
> -promiseofthewolf

Her eyes followed the wispy trails as they rose towards the ceiling, dancing in the dim light of the rows of candles that surrounded them. His lips brushed against the base of her throat and she shuddered. He smiled against her skin. “Just makin’ sure you’re still with me. Wouldn’t do to have you fall asleep.”

Rose arched her back under the Doctor’s smooth touch as it returned to her back, tracing trails and ribbons curling around her back. If she were to get a tattoo of what he was drawing on her back, she’d be the envy of all her Earth friends, because surely so beautiful a design had never been seen.

His lips trailed down her spine, and she sighed. “Feeling better?” he asked conversationally, even as his hands trailed down to skate over her exposed bum.

She wiggled it back into his touch. “Much,” she murmured, watching the smoke rise and waiting until he turned her over and finished the sweet torment he’d been paying on her.


	36. TenToo/Rose. Vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo x Rose, vegetables  
> -whoinwhoville

“So how big, exactly, do you like your cucumbers?”

“Doctor!” she gasped, wheeling to look at him and catching the face of a shocked lady nearby. He wagged his eyebrows at her unapologetically. “Never should have let you swipe that book off mum,” she muttered, taking the green vegetable out of his hand. “Now go on,” she said louder, shooing him away. “Go fetch the rest of the list.”

He looked at it over her shoulder. “Sure you don’t want me to select the melons for you?” he said in a positively sinful voice. The lady blushed but smiled slightly, pushing her trolly away from them.

“No,” Rose maintained, turning back to the display in front of her. “Not with the mood your in, we’ll either never get out of here, or we’ll be thrown out before we can do the shopping.” He opened his mouth to protest and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down closer to her. She deepened her voice, saying directly in his ear, “And we need to get some of these items so you can make good on your teasing when we do get out of here.”

When she pulled back, he was gaping at her slack-jawed. Then he sprung into motion, darting back to the far end of the aisle to gather up the rest of the vegetables she’d asked.


	37. Ten/Rose. Handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Handcuffs.  
> -whooves

He didn’t even have to look. Just a slight jingle of metal, and his hearts were off, racing at a speed he’d come to call familiar lately.

When he finally did turn his head to look at her, she had that impish smile on her face that could get him to go against every precept of his people. A shiny pair of handcuffs were dangling from her finger.

“Ready for an adventure?” she asked him.

He swallowed hard, tracing her arm back up to her face. “With you; always,” he found himself saying before he’d even taken the time to think about it.


	38. Ten/Rose. Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Cry.  
> -Anonymous

They didn’t move from the bed that day, and thankfully the TARDIS didn’t push them. They stayed wrapped around each other, brushing the tears from each others’ cheeks as they fell. Krop Tor had been close. Too close. They’d been slapped in the face with their own mortality, their high probability of losing each other.

Desperation and relief ran through them and drove their tears. The Doctor’s hands tightened around her waist when she brushed another tear away and let her hand linger on his cheek. She tipped her head up just as he leaned down to brush their lips together, tasting the salt of his own tears on her lips.


	39. TenToo/Rose. Papercut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Papercut.  
> -Anonymous

“Doctor, let me see.”

He jerked his wrist out of her grasp, glaring at her as he kept his finger firmly in his mouth.

“Come on. You don’t have advanced, healing saliva in this body anymore. I think we would’ve figured that out last week,” she prodded, referencing the stitch in her side and the way he’d kissed and licked and nipped and lovingly treated every inch of her body when Torchwood’s medical staff released her. “It’s not going to get any better like that. What have you done to yourself? Let me see.”

Slowly he pulled his finger out of his mouth, holding it out for her. She winced in sympathy at the clean, deep red line that followed his longest finger from tip to halfway down the length. “Papercut, hmm?”

His startled as she took his hand to get a closer look at it. “Is that what you humans are always complaining about? If I could, I’d apologize to all of my past companions before. More than once I dismissed it as a tiny, insignificant cut. But this hurts!” he exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face.

She swallowed a chuckle. She’d been getting these pseudo-apologies from him since they’d come here. Instead, she just caught his hand in hers, bringing the finger into her mouth to suck on it. He stilled immediately, eyes watching her with sharpened focus.

“Rose,” he began, then cleared his throat to fight through the hoarse tone. “If my saliva didn’t do it any good, I doubt yours will.”

She smiled coyly at him, blowing on the wet digit. “Are you sure about that?” She watched him shudder with a grin. All she had to do was keep him distracted until it stopped hurting on its own, and she wouldn’t have to hear him reaming out the paper for the rest of the evening. As he dragged her away from the desk and the paperwork, she realized that she was getting the better end of the bargain.


	40. Ten/Rose. Fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Fanfiction.  
> -Anonymous

“Rose? Where’ve you gotten t—” He turned the corner in the library in just enough time to see Rose’s face turn red and for her to slam the computer she’d been using closed and away from herself. “What have you been up to, then?” the Doctor asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

“N-nothing,” she stammered. Taking a deep breath and visibly fighting the color back on her cheeks, she smiled toothily at him. “Made all those repairs to the TARDIS then, did you? Ready to leave? I’ll just go get changed.”

She hopped up and moved to leave the room, but when the Doctor moved forward towards the couch and the laptop still sitting on it, she scrambled forward, plucking it away from him and holding it tightly against her chest.

“Really, Rose, this is ridiculous.” He aimed a stern look at her, his curiosity rising to unbearable levels. “If it’s something dangerous, I need to know. What were you doing?”

She laughed then, twisting away from him. “It’s nothing dangerous. Really, Doctor. It’s silly. It doesn’t matter. Go on, then. I’ll meet you in the console room.”

He pouted for a minute before sighing, moving to exit the room. “Fine.” He moved towards the door, and when Rose started following him, he spun quickly, pouncing on her and pulling the laptop from her grasp.

“Doctor, no! Please, Doctor, please, I… It’s not what it looks like, just…” She made a noise of despair as he flicked the cover open and woke the computer up.

A page of text came up, surprising him. What was even more surprising was the words on that page. His ears tinged pink and he raised his head to look at her, standing distressed next to him.

“I… I found it, on the internet the TARDIS let me connect to. Seems we’ve garnered a bit of a fanbase on Earth, despite trying to stay discrete. And, well, I just got curious as to…”

His eyes slid away from her and back to the page. “They think I do what to you on the jump seat?!” Flicking his hands over the keys, he moved to a different tab. “That’s just a waste of ja—” Actually, that might not be a bad idea… Jam-flavored Rose… He can’t say the idea had never crossed his mind.

When he got to another story of how wantonly Rose behaved tied to his bed, he had to sit down to relieve his wobbling knees. He caught her sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye, her face a deep shade of red that, according to this story, trailed all the way down to her lovely chest. “I… I tried to tell you it was… Doctor, I’m sorry. Can we just…”

He took a deep breath, settling the computer more firmly on his knees so he could look through more of the pages. “Some of this isn’t too badly written. Though they clearly know nothing of Time Lord biology.” Looking through the last page, sizing her up and gathering his courage, he took a deep breath and flipped to his favorite of the collection of stories. “This one is interesting.”

He watched her eyes fill with confusion and incredulity as she tried to guess where he was taking it. “The TARDIS needs a bit more time in the vortex before she’s ready to go. I don’t suppose you’d like to… give it a try?” He could see her jaw twitching as she tried to not let her mouth gape open, but he watched the confusion in her eyes turn to a smoulder.

“As long as we can try the third story tomorrow,” she finally shot back, getting up and darting out of the room towards his bedroom as he blinked after her and then stood up to follow after, the blessed laptop clutched to his chest.


	41. Ten/Jack Harkness. Domestics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Harkness and 10. Domestics.  
> -Anonymous

The Doctor was nudged awake. He groaned, rolling his head over to see Jack sitting on the bed next to him, a tray of bananas, porridge and muffins sitting in his lap. “What’s this, then? Breakfast in bed? Jack, you shouldn’t have!” The last vestiges of sleep were banished as he sat up with a laugh, pulling the tray close to himself.

“I kept trying to tell you and Rose, it wasn’t just sex for me, despite what you thought.” His voice was soft, and the Doctor wasn’t sure if it was because he had mentioned Rose, or if it was from the emotion of not being believed for so long.

He placed his hand against the other man’s face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Well I’m sorry we mistook your sincerity among all that randy flirting.” He grinned at him, taking a bite of one of the bananas on the tray.

This companion, this love, wouldn’t wither and die. He didn’t have to be so afraid of being alone anymore. Maybe Jack wasn’t something wrong. Maybe, for once, he could be happy here, in this place.


	42. Lizzie/Darcy. Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie Bennet Diaries  
> Lizzie/Darcy. Bliss.  
> -tennantssss

She laid against his chest, tracing abstract patterns across the cooling flesh. Silence in the room reigned, but it was a comfortable sort of silence so different from the tension and awkwardness of their earlier interactions.

But when his arm tightened around her waist, she looked up at him, a question in her eyes. “Lizzie, are you… truly happy here?”

She could hear everything he didn’t say in his voice. Here in San Francisco, here at your own company, here with… me. She banished all his thoughts and fears by letting an easy, true smile light her face. “Perfectly.” She pushed herself up, leaning down to give him another lingering kiss.


	43. Nine/Rose. Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU'RE STILL DOING THIS... Nine/Rose, and morning  
> -lilachopes

Rose woke slowly, stretching out against the solid for against her. She cracked her eyes open to watch the Doctor as he gently stroked her hair away from her face, scanning her until she peered up at him and he gave her a gentle smile.

“You stayed,” she whispered in a sleep-roughened voice. Yesterday they had faced the Dalek. She had seen the Doctor teetering on the edge of something, and she had been unwilling to let him go even when she started drifting off to sleep.

He brushed her cheek once more, offering a soft smile before he pulled away. “‘Course I did. Why don’t I go make us some breakfast, make sure Adam didn’t get into anything stupid?”

He didn’t wait for her response as he slipped out the door, and she watched him go. That had been too vulnerable a moment for the Doctor, and she didn’t blame him for escaping when she woke up. But, she thought to herself, if she could wake like that every morning, there was nothing else she could possibly ask for in her life.


	44. TenToo/Rose. Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Winter.  
> -Anonymous

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” The Doctor watched, amused, as Rose paced her way around the room before she flopped on the couch next to him.

“You know, this may be the reason most of your coworkers take their holiday in the summer,” he mused, looking out the window at the piling snow that kept them inside the house.

“This is why I wanted to take it now,” she groaned. “To get away from the cold and the winds and go somewhere warm! But no, snow. In London! When does it ever snow like this in London?” She made another deep noise of frustration, rolling against the back of the couch.

He put his hand on her thigh, stilling her enough so that she peeked at him between her fingers. “Well, in any case, we do have the next week off.” He slipped his hand around her waist, tugging her. “I’m sure I could find away to make you much warmer.” He pulled her firmly into his lap, lips tracing her collar bone.

“Don’t you ever get bored of this?” she whispered, shuddering as she wound her fingers into his hair.

He pulled back abruptly, staring up at her with wide eyes. “Rose Tyler! Bored? Of this?” He pressed down on her hips, pressing her into his growing bulge. “With constellations of freckles and a whole world of dips and planes and shuddering nerves to explore?” He nibbled his way up her throat, capturing the lobe of her ear in his teeth. “I could spend the rest of my life right here.”

She pulled back again, worry and vulnerability in her eyes. “Are you just saying that?”

His hands slid up to cup her face, thumb brushing over her cheek. “I would never, Rose. Here, with you. Even the carpets and doors are worth it.” He quirked his mouth in a smile and pulled her back down to him.


	45. Eight/Charley. Sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight/Charley. Sleepy.  
> -songfordecem

“Doctor? Doctor, come on. The TARDIS is making that wheezing sound again. I think she wants to go.” Charley’s hand trailed down the bit of exposed skin on his back, but he pulled away from her touch, burying himself deeper into the pillows and fluff of duvet and sheets. She sighed. It was going to be another one of those mornings.

“Doctor…” she tried more gently, sliding on the bed and seeking him out beneath the blankets. When she was buried in the warm darkness and her fingertips found his cheek, he cracked an eye, peering at her.

“Charley,” he groaned, nuzzling closer to his pillow.

“It’s time to get up, Doctor.”

“But Charley, I’m so tired. Why am I always so tired lately? You know, I never was this tired before you came on board. Before you…” He cracked an eye again, a smile peaking out of the tangled pile of his hair. “It’s your fault I’m this tired, you know.”

A flush of pride and pleasure crept through her, but he’d given her an idea on how to finally tease him out of bed. “Well, then, if you’re tired, I suppose I’ll have to go take a bath on my own.”

Before she could move, his arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, fingers slipping up beneath her shirt to trail across her ribs. “Or…” he murmured, and she shivered as his lips traced her jaw, “you could stay here with me, in this bed, and we could get tired again…”


	46. Dean/Rose. Chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate, Dean/Rose :D  
> -spenditwithyou

Rose pouted and stuck her tongue out, her nose wrinkling as the last of the chocolate trickled down her throat. “You Americans and your chocolate. Next time I go home to visit my mum, I’m stocking up on the good stuff to get me through my time here with you.”

Dean laughed and unwrapped another chocolate kiss, popping it into his own mouth instead. When it had mostly melted on his tongue, he moved close to her, drawing her in for another kiss, letting the melting chocolate coat both of their mouths.

“Come on, Rose, American chocolate isn’t all bad.” Before she could protest, he reached down next to the bed, pulling up a bottle and smirking at her confused look. “Take Hersey’s syrup, for example. I think this will be very useful in showing you the finer points of chocolate of all sorts.”


	47. Eleven/Rose. Bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bite, Eleven/Rose  
> -promiseofthewolf

He hissed as her teeth sank into his shoulder. When she released him after soothing the mark with her tongue, she looked up at him, a teasing glimmer in her eyes. “Don’t tell me your new skin is still sensitive.”

“I’d just forgotten what the wolf’s bite felt like,” he murmured, eyes scanning hers. He raised his hands, caressing her face like he still couldn’t believe she was real, that she was here. Her golden hair slipped through his fingers as he leaned down, tracing the column of her throat with lips and teeth. He bit at the join of her neck and shoulder, holding her against him as she thrashed, sucking and licking to deepen his mark of possession on her.


	48. Nine/Rose. Rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine/Rose. Rain.  
> -Anonymous

“Rose, this is stupid. We really should be going.” He tried to move again, but she got to her feet faster than him, stopping him with two hands on his shoulders.

“Try it, for a full minute without complaining, and then, if you still insist, we can go.” He recognized the familiar glint in her eyes that meant he was not making any progress on this planet until he did as she said.

He settled back against the bench, not having to look to feel the sunny smile she directed at him. He had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from shivering when her fingers trailed along his jaw, forcing his head to tip back.

The rain continued to fall lightly, landing on the exposed skin of his face. Drops, swelling in size, traced the angles of his face, caressing the curve of his cheeks, tracing the lines near his eyes and on his brow, landing softly on his slowly parting lips. His tongue edged out to catch some of the drops, spreading them along his teeth. He felt his edge and worry dripping away with the cleansing water.

Slowly he opened his eyes, tipping his head back down and turning it to look at Rose on the bench next to him. She wasn’t sitting tipped back, face upturned towards the sky like she had been when they’d first sat. Her eyes were on him, a softness in them that scared him. “There,” she said quietly, smiling at him.

He silenced anything else she could say by moving forward, cupping her face gently and pulling her close to him, pressing his lips against hers and catching the moisture that clung to her bottom lip.


	49. Kaylee/Simon. Strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee/Simon: strawberries  
> -cloysterbell

“Where did you even find…” He trailed off as he watched the plump red fruit’s progress across her pail skin. It traveled between the valley of her breasts and he swallowed hard. “Strawberries?” he finished weakly.

“Did you know,” she asked conversationally, pausing to sink her teeth into its delicate flesh, “that I love strawberries? Shepherd got them for me. Don’t think he knew, or wanted to know, what I planned to do with them.” Her eyes sparkled teasingly as she reached for another from the bowl sitting next to her him.

She held one out to him, and his eyes darted from it to the red of her hair down to her red lips. “Want to enjoy them with me, Simon?”


	50. TenToo/Rose. Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Dragons.  
> -vertrouwd-skytsengel

“Doctor? Doctor, where are you?!” Rose pushed her way through the crowd, through the shouts and bells and twirling of people, through brightly colored paper and fabrics, eyes desperately searching for a shock of brown hair bobbing around anywhere.

The noise in front of her increased to a frenzy, and she froze as the people, laughing and applauding, hurried out of the way, parting in front of her.

She turned slowly to see a giant, shaggy head right behind her, hovering slowly as it turned to eye her from different angles. The lights of torches gleamed off its golden eyes, the bright red of its skin raising her heart to a fever pitch.

Then it moved aside at an odd angle, the Doctor standing in its place as he held the heavy head of the paper dragon against his side.

“Rose! There you are! Look, Long Fan and his men, they let me head the dragon! What an honor, right? And you missed it! You let go of my hand and you were gone and now look at what you’ve—”

“Doctor!” Her panic faded into urgency with a touch of annoyance. “Do you really think that’s the best thing to do right now? We need to—”

She was cut off by a crash and an un-festival-like scream from the far end of the alley. She spared him a quick glance before she was off running. She heard the Doctor mutter his apologies in Chinese, sliding the head of the dragon onto its rightful bearer before dashing after her.


	51. Nine/Rose. Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine/Rose. Snow.  
> -ohroes

Small glistening dots drifting through the air, just frozen molecules of water, arranged in startling and captivating patterns that had never so much as made him pause and adjust his internal temperature. But when they drifted across his small, fragile little human, making the colors in her cheeks stand out more starkly, sticking to and emphasizing the curve of her lashes, making her golden hair glisten in the dim light, it nearly froze the air in his chest.

His hand traced her cheek, brushing the melting droplets away. His eyes were soft, attentive as he watched the shiver run through her. He hid his vulnerability away, though, tucking it back into a dark corner of his mind when she raised her eyes to look at his.

“Come on, then, lets find you somewhere warm to rest. Can’t have you freezin’ in the snow.” He turned, pulling her closer to him as he trudged through the rising snow banks.


	52. TenToo/Rose. Couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Couch.  
> -cloysterbell

“Reckon we christened the couch properly?” he asked.

She didn’t even try to hold in a laugh, craning her neck around to look back at where they had actually toppled the couch, where it still lay on its back.

“Dunno, seems we may have missed by a bit.” She stood up, righting the furniture and adjusting it to where she wanted it. The placement had sparked the argument that spurred on… other things. She turned to face him, tongue between her teeth, leaning against their newest living room addition. “Want to give it another go, do it properly this time?”

His lips twitched in a smirk, but he stared her down. “Dunno.” Getting to his own feet, he eyed her against the back before he stepped to her, turning her around and pressing on her back to get her to lay forward. “Would this count as proper?”


	53. Amy/Rory. Balloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy/Rory. Balloon.  
> -Cloysterbell

They watched the spot of red rise higher through the sky until they couldn’t see it anymore, just a prick in the distance. His hand didn’t let go of hers for an instant. But he nudged her shoulder, and turned gently, following her back to the car.

“Do you think he even knows we send him out a message every year?” Amy asked him as she settled behind the wheel.

“Dunno.” He smiled as he moved the marker away from the dashboard, the one she’d used to draw a great big smiley face on the balloon, to let him know they were happy. “Don’t you think we should have used, I dunno, TARDIS blue or something?”

Amy shot him a look, leaning over to kiss him before she turned the car onto the road. “Not even a little, Mr. Pond. We still do things my way.”

He laughed, settling back into the seat for the drive home. “That we do.”


	54. TenToo/Rose. Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Montana.  
> -moltobenedoctor

“No, no, no no no! This… This can’t be right!” The Doctor looked around them desperately before scrambling farther up the hill to search for some familiar landmark. “This is far too flat, far too wide!”

Rose, who’d expected to end up in the wrong place since the Doctor proposed going to San Francisco on a quick spatial jump with his new toy, sat calmly on the hillside, watching him run about. Once the dizziness from the displacement settled, it really was quite nice here. A herd of something, cattle or sheep or horses, grazed in a corner of the valley far below them. There wasn’t sign of another person for miles, something she hadn’t experienced in a long time.

The Doctor gave a long sniff above her, then turned to her with a disappointed look on his face. “Montana. Population just over one million. 6.8 people per mile. Not another town around for ages.”

She was over her surprise that he would know that many facts about as obscure a place as Montana in the time it took her to blink. Something he said had caught her attention, and she aimed a smouldering smile at him, barely gaining a glance from him. “No one around for miles, hmm?” She stood, grabbing the belt loops of the jeans he’d taken to wearing, tugging him against her. “Perhaps this vacation won’t be such a waste after all.”


	55. Dean/Castiel. Shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoulders, Destiel (pretty please? :D)  
> -ladyshaye

Hands brushing, teeth scraping, fingers working knotted muscles all above the brush of feathered wings. It was one of Dean’s greatest kept secrets, hidden carefully under Cas’s rumpled trench coat. Proof that he was a celestial being. He had the most heavenly shoulders in all the world. Dean licked along them once more before sinking his teeth into the tender skin, thrusting once more into him.


	56. Dean/Castiel. John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel: John Winchester  
> -professortennant

Dean pulled his fist from the wall, flakes of drywall raining to the ground in his wake. He turned to storm across the room, but Cas was in his path. Cas, with that concerned furrowed brow of his, stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Dean.”

“No, Cas!” he shouted, shaking off his touch. “We were doing just fine. We were… We were just getting our lives together. And then that bastard turns up. Does he thank us for saving his ass from hell? For saving the world how many times? No! Instead we just get a lecture for failing as hunters, as Winchesters. For turning our backs on everything he ever taught us. For…” For giving it up for love, he left unsaid.

Cas’s eyes never wavered from him throughout his tirade. “Dean, I do not fully understand this situation, but… I think Sam would say something about it upsetting you because you used to idolize your father and depend on his word for your actions. And though you have since moved on and learned to trust your own judgment more, there might still be a small part of you that chafes at not obeying his every expectation.”

Dean scoffed, trying to swerve around him again, but Cas grabbed his arm, turning him back towards him. His eyes softened. “If you recall, Dean, I had similar issues of losing faith in my father, trying to take over his role, ruining everything, and finally choosing to take my own path. The only thing that got me through… everything was you and Sam, your support through it all.”

Dean froze, brow wrinkling, as he stared at Cas. “What–”

Cas let out a growl of frustration, then grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt, hauling him to him and covering his mouth with his own. Dean jerked, before he wound his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him tighter against him. He thrust his tongue into his mouth, swiping desperately for that taste of completion, of home, that always surrounded him when it was just the two of them.

When he pulled back for air, Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, focusing on him with startling clarity. “Let me be here for you, Dean.”


	57. Dean/Castiel. Shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel: Shattered.  
> -professortennant

His world.

His family.

His philosophy.

His friend.

Everything had splintered into pieces. Everything had been hacked at, corroded, destroyed until there was hardly enough of it to rebuild, to defend.

In the darkness of the room, surrounded by Cas and working together towards that place where he, too, would shatter and fall apart, he thought that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	58. Ten/Rose. Cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor/Rose. Cupcakes.  
> -cloysterbell

Rose licked her lips, eying the delicate curl of icing with excitement. She lifted it slowly to her lips, determined to make this as wonderful as she expected it to be.

Before she could lick along the swirl, the Doctor’s hand shot out, pushing the cupcake up into her nose. It felt back to the table, icing smeared all over her face, and she turned to him in shock. He had a self-satisfied smirk, taking a bite of his own banana cupcake. “Shoulda eaten it rather than wear it. These are delicious.

***

They trudged out of the shop, cake dripping from their clothes. "That was my favorite shop in the whole universe, Rose, and now I can’t go back, not with this face, thanks to you.” He glared at her, scooping the last of his banana cupcake out of his hair.

Before he could shake it off with the rest of it, she stopped his hand, bringing it up to her mouth and sliding two fingers inside without preamble. His eyes widened as she swirled her tongue between the digits and along the skin.

She popped him free with a grin. “You’re right; it is delicious.” Not waiting for him to catch up, she turned and sauntered off towards the TARDIS, not caring of the chocolate-lined handprints emphasizing her bum.


	59. Ten/Rose. Popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Popcorn.  
> -simplyood

She tossed another piece in the air, watching in fascination as he calculated exactly where it would land, leaned appropriately, and stuck that tongue of his out, catching each kernel deftly and drawing it into his mouth. The tongue darted out again, licking at the corner of his mouth to catch a bit of salt.

A daring half smile on her face, she flicked another piece up, watching as it came fluttering back down into her lap. With a quick maneuver, he moved the both and stretched across her legs, catching it with the same ease as all the others. A triumphant grin shone across his face and he moved to sit back up.

Finger darting out and wrapping into his hair, she trapped him, slanting her mouth across his own. Her tongue chased the flavor of salt and butter across his teeth and the roof of his mouth, swallowing down his groan with a satisfied hum. His fingers tangled in her own hair, and she raked her nails across his scalp.

A clatter broke them apart, and they turned to see the bowl upset on the floor, popcorn spread across the carpet. “You didn’t catch those,” Rose said.

“TARDIS can clean them up,” he growled, pulling her back down to him.


	60. TenToo/Rose. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Shit.

Those four letters were never good.

Certainly never good coming out of his mouth.

Not in her flat.

Not when they had just found each other.

Dropping her book to the table with a clatter, Rose launched herself across the living room, stumbling into the kitchen and right into his arms. Pressed chest to chest, he blinked down at her in surprise. “Rose.”

“Doctor, what happened?” She took a step back, eyes scanning the room for any threats. Maybe some threat had set up a trap while she’d been dimension hopping. He was just supposed to get them some tea so they could sit on the couch and talk about where they went from here.

But the Doctor just shifted back towards the counter, a color of embarrassment tinging his cheeks. “Rose, it’s fine. Just… Just go back in the living room, and…”

“Doctor?” She stepped forward, trying to peak around him, trying to gauge what he could be hiding.

“Rose, no.” His hands closed around her, but just as she twisted around to see behind him. From the back pocket down half of his thigh, he’d caught his trousers on an out-sticking drawer of the cabinet and ripped the fabric open. He’d obviously not had a chance to put any pants on before they’d left the TARDIS. Her tongue caught in her teeth as she grinned, turning her eyes up to his and watching his expression shift from embarrassment to something else.


	61. Ten/Rose. Gophers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Gophers.   
> -Anonymous

“Are… Are they safe?” Rose asked, looking down at the brown furry creatures scampering around their feet.

“Of course they are!” the Doctor answered in that surprise, oddly insulted tone he sometimes got.

Rose watched them for a second longer before scooping one up, cuddling it against her. “Good! Because they’re adorable.”

“Rose! Rose, I wouldn’t…”

The gopher-like creature squirmed in her arms, then turned, fixing his black eyes on her. “Do you mind?” he said in a rather cross, surprisingly deep voice.

“Oh!” Rose jumped setting him down gently and flushing a deep red. “I am so sorry.”

The creature humphed, flattening out his fur before he scampered off into the crowd now running farther around the two humanoids. “I thought you said they were safe!” Rose accused as she got a nasty look from another.

“They are safe!” the Doctor protested. “Haven’t been a war in their whole history, and that’s a lot more to say than your lot. You didn’t ask me if they were sentient, though, and really, how would you like to be suddenly picked up by a giant and cuddled into its bosom, no matter how lovely a bosom it is…”


	62. TenToo/Rose. Flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenToo/Rose. Flowers.  
> -Grantairely

He sucked once more on her stomach, worrying the skin between his teeth until he pulled back, satisfied at the bright red spot against her fair skin. She squirmed beneath his weight, heavy panting filling the room.

He angled his head, looking at his artwork with pride. “Look, Rose. A rose.” Tracing the swirl of marks, he grinned as she arched up against his mouth.

“Doctor,” she panted, struggling against the bonds he had her in. He patted gently at her thigh, moving up for a quick kiss against her lips.

“Relax, Rose. I still need to add a daisy to this garden.” He slid down again, mouth and teeth working in earnest against her breast.


	63. Nine/Rose. Beet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT NINE/ROSE (OR NINE/ROSE/MARTHA/JACK) AND THE WORD IS EHM BEET  
> -ohroes

His finger dragged slowly across her bottom lip. When her breath hitched in her throat, he smiled softly and leaned forward. His breath danced over her lips and he watched a little shudder run through her. “Rose,” he growled, then pressed a hard kiss to her, dragging her closer to him. His tongue traced the ridge of her top lip, delicately teasing the taste of sweetness away from her.

When he pulled back, he focused on her face as her eyes slowly slid open, heavy and unfocused. A grin wrinkled her eyes. “Thought you didn’t like me wearing makeup.”

He licked across the darker-than-normal color of her lips one more time. “This is different. Beet stain is completely natural, nothing like your foul little human products that you–”

She cut him off, wrapping her fingers around his big ears and dragging him closer against her, lips attacking his with matching eagerness.


	64. TenToo/Rose. Christmas Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samiiiii, would you be really lovely and write a drabble about TenToo excitedly shopping for a Christmas Tree and Rose freezing her ass off complaining about him taking way too much time and potential coat cuddling and fluffy fluff? Pretty please?  
> -Anonymous

Rose gritted her teeth; whether to keep them from chattering or to stifle her irritation at the Doctor, she wasn’t sure. Picking out a Christmas tree with him had sounded like fun… five hours ago when the sun was still up.

The half-human-half-Time-Lord in question was currently barely visible as he darted between the branches surrounding her. Occasional exclamations of the trees’ worth would drift on the bitter cold wind to her, but she’d long since stopped trying to follow him.

“Rose! Rose, come look at this one!” He ducked his head around the corner, shouting back to her. But when he saw her standing firmly in the clearing–hands tucked firmly into her armpits, arms crossed over her chest, red nose and red ears and red-rimmed eyes–he finally came to her, taking slow and careful steps. “What’s wrong, love?”

He raised a hand to her cheek, and she wanted to press against it, except a bit of snow that had caught on it was beginning to melt and stung her cheek, so she jerked away from his touch.

“’m freezing, Doctor. Can’t you just pick a damned tree so we can get back to the flat and I can take a hot bath until I can feel my toes again?”

His face fell at her movement and her words, and she really did feel awful for taking away all his fun, she did, but she was so cold and cranky that she couldn’t stop herself.

Eyeing her with mournful eyes, he slowly unzipped the fluffy coat he was wearing. Her hands shot out, stopping him. Before, he’d always commented that he didn’t get cold, that superior Time Lord BiologyTM meant he could control his interior temperature exactly to his specifications. But since he’d come to live with her, this human body didn’t seem able to do that. And with the jeans and jumper he’d chosen to wear today (he’d slowly been transitioning away from the suits because he couldn’t find the same material he’d had before), he’d have nothing but the two scarves wrapped around his neck and the gloves on his hands to keep him warm.

“I’m okay, Doctor, I am, but… Either find a way to warm me up, or pick a tree so we can get out of here.”

He stood perfectly still under her touch, eyes turning from sorrow to analytic to mischievous so fast she took a step back. But he finished off the zipper, then gathered her in tight against him inside the coat.

She wrapped her arms around his back, tucking her cold nose against his collarbone, and hummed contentedly.

“Did you mean it?” he whispered against her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down her back.

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “Mean what?”

His mouth was trying to pull itself into a smile, but he struggled to keep his expression neutral. “That I could find a way to warm you up?”

Realizing he was backing her up step by step until they bumped into a tree behind them, she smothered her smirk with a serious look of her own. “But Doctor, there are children around.”

He looked around the empty lot. “I don’t know, we’re back in the trees pretty far. Besides, who’s to know? …Provided you can keep quiet,” he teased, ducking down to nip at her neck.

She gasped and arched into him, then laughed at his deep groan as she ground into him. “Sure it’s not you who needs to keep quiet?” she teased, pink tongue poking just through her teeth.


	65. Nine/Rose. Scarf.

He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She could feel his stare, those ice blue eyes as cold as the sky above them. She hunkered farther into her jacket, trying to hide another shiver as it ran through her. She obviously didn’t hide it well enough.

“C'mere,” he growled, shrugging out of his coat.

Rose shook her head, leaning away from him. “No! You’re already freezin’ and I’ve got my own jacket.”

His knuckles whitened on the leather as he shoved it towards her again. “Rose, I can regulate my temperature internally. I can’t freeze to death. Whereas you–”  
“You may not be able to freeze to death, but that doesn’t mean it won’t make you miserable and uncomfortable. I’m fine, Doctor, really.” She tucked her arms closer to her midsection, drawing her chin down against her chest and pulling her knees back against herself.

Everything was silent, only the wind howling across the snowy plains echoing between them. “It’s my fault you’re stuck in here, not dressed proper for the weather.” Raising her chin, she focused her eyes on the top of his head. He’d dropped his own eyes down to the packed snow beneath them. “You’ll get sick and be moping around the TARDIS for weeks and I’ll be the one who’ll have to take care of you.”

She put her hand on his arm, smiling gently when he looked up at her. “Doctor, I’ll be alright, yeah? The bars have got to melt some time. And the last thing I need is for you to be moping around the TARDIS ‘cause you’re sick, instead of the usual stuff you mope about with.” He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just stuck her tongue between her teeth, nudging his shoulder with her own.

He sighed, pulling his coat back around his shoulders. After another moment of silence, he plunged his hand into his pocket, going nearly to the elbow. He stared across the cage with concentration as his arm moved back and forth. “Doctor, what–”

He pulled his arm out, and a striped scarf came with it. “At least use this.”

Looking from him to the scarf, she gently took the end in her hand, tugging it out and around her neck. “Thanks.”

Surprised when the end didn’t follow her pull, she continued to unwind it from his pocket. More and more of the scarf came out, and by the time she found the other end, she had a mountain of yarn in her lap. “Blimey! I didn’t know you were a magician, Doctor!”

Eyes crinkling around the corner, he threw back his head and laughed. Smiling to herself, she looked back down at the meters of scarf. She peeked up at her laughing Doctor before flipping a loop up and around his neck. Startled, he jerked back but didn’t try to stop her as she wound the extra end around his neck. She surveyed her work before she leaned against his arm.

He held himself still, so still that she started chewing on her lip in worry. Had she done something wrong? Before she could work up the courage to ask him, his arm moved around her back, pulling her tighter to him. “Thanks, Rose.”


	66. Jack/Rose. College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Rose. College AU.  
> -davidsteninch

She loved him, she did, and she was trying to support him as he double majored in astrophysics and psychology (but seriously who does that?).

He loved her, he did, and he’d shown it by being there with only her every night and making her feel like the most important woman in the whole universe and all the little things he did and said.

But if his drinking match with that friend of his, John Hart, didn’t stop in enough time for him to get to class the next morning, she was going to leave him out in the middle of campus for everyone to see (not that that would be much of a deterrent for him… oh bother).


	67. Ten/Rose. Flip flops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose. Flip flops.  
> -Ash

“What are you wearing those for?”

She glanced down at her feet, bare except for a pair of cheap flip flops she’d purchased at the corner store. She looked back to his face furrowed in a confused near-pout and shrugged. “Easy access.”

“Rose,” he whined, stepping closer to her. “You cannot wear those! There is absolutely no structural support to them. Nothing for your feet. And what if we have to make a quick dash? You can’t hardly run in those!”

She put her hands on her hips. “Doctor, we’re just going to the beach, yeah? We shouldn’t need to run.” Even as the words left her mouth, she knew how illogical it was. She was with the Doctor. They would always find trouble. They would always need to run for it. He opened his mouth probably to point out the same thing, but she cut him off. “‘Sides, if we need to make a run for it, I’ll just kick 'em off and run barefoot, alright?”

The pout was still on his face as she slipped past him out the doors of the TARDIS. The burning sand made her pull back for a moment, but she pushed herself out into the sun.

“Is the easier access worth it?” She jumped when he murmured in her ear. Ignoring him, she squared her shoulders and moved farther out onto the beach.

~~~~~

The door vibrated under them as he pinned her to it, kissing her neck. She let out a gasp of a giggle before shoving him back farther into the room. Her hand went to the button on her shorts as her eyes went to his in challenge.

They both blurred into motion, playing their favorite game: who could get naked the fastest. His pants got stuck on his trainers, and he almost fell over trying to tug them off. He bent down to yank at the laces.

Rose tossed her top at him, kicked off her flip flops, shimmied out of her shorts and dove for the bed before him. A moment later he caught up, plastering himself over her. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair.

“Easier access? Definitely worth it.”

He shut her up with another kiss.


End file.
